


EBB TIDE

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Red are married in this AU story.  Whatever happened to Jennifer Reddington and Katarina Restova?  And how are the two connected?   Read on to find out....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Blacklist or its intriguing cast of characters.

"....First the tide rushes in  
Plants a kiss on the shore  
Then rolls out to sea and the sea is very still once more.  
So I rush to your side  
Like the oncoming tide with one burning thought  
Will your arms open wide?  
At last we're face to face  
And as we kiss through an embrace.  
I can tell, I can feel  
You are love, you are real;  
Really mine in the rain, in the dark, in the sun.  
Like the tide at its ebb  
I'm at peace, in the web, of your arms  
Ebb tide..."

Written by Carl Sigman

**********************************

 

He was gone.

Dressed in mourning black, Elizabeth Reddington sat rigid in the oversized cushioned chair and looked down at the ring finger of her left hand. Her triple tiered diamond wedding band sparkled under the muted lights of her spacious living room in the home they’d made together. 

Soft music played in the background, barely discernible as it drifted through the large, heavily-curtained room. It was Ebb Tide, Red’s favorite song, and Elizabeth found it nearly too painful to listen to. The haunting melody was playing the night they’d decided to get married. 

Soon after she’d gained her freedom after the Cabal debacle, Elizabeth had decided not to return to her former life. Instead, she opted to run away with the Concierge of Crime, and together, they had made a life together, short though it was.

He’d been her husband for merely a year. But what a year it had been.

Instead of embracing her freedom and returning to the FBI, Elizabeth had opted to be with Red, and they’d embarked on a series of adventures on a honeymoon that had started in Paris, continued onto London and Australia, then back to Martha’s Vineyard, where they’d purchased a lovely Victorian mansion that had belonged to the judge who’d performed their wedding.

And after settling down, Red invited her to share his empire, letting her know that she’d be the queen of his business should anything ever happen to him.

Staring at the brushed brass urn displayed before her, the evidence was seemingly all there. Raymond Reddington was no more.

The sickly sweet scent of flowers that were grouped in a seemingly endless sea of roses, lilies, carnations and the like caused her nose to twitch, her throat to scratch, her eyes to tear. She'd always adored the beauty of flowers, especially when Red would place a blush pink rose on her pillow every night before they went to bed; but now she would forever associate the overpowering aroma with her apparent heart-shattering loss. 

Elizabeth made sure that everyone in the room, man and woman alike, was witness to the stream of tears that slid in ribbons down her cheeks, onto her lips, leaving a salty taste in their wake.

This room was cavernous enough to house at least a hundred; that’s why she’d chosen it. She was aware, even through her tears of grief, of each person who stepped within this place. His allies, as well as some who were only present to observe and, maybe, discover if Elizabeth Reddington was, indeed, as savvy and intelligent as her husband. To see if she was vulnerable to the evil and greed that Red had come across in his life. 

So they approached her, each one, whispering their sincerest condolences, only to then move quickly away, as if leery of her emotional response. 

Funny, she thought, how people acted toward you when they were forced to show emotion. As if they appeared embarrassed to say, 'I'm sorry that your husband is dead, and that you're a widow at thirty-three. Let’s see if we can take all that power away from you.'

To anyone in this room, it would appear that Elizabeth Reddington appeared to be the grieving widow, and she did not disappoint.

As endless moments drifted by, her tears continued to fall, her nose red, eyes blood-shot, hands twisting together as she clenched the shredded tissues used to dab her tear-stained eyes. 

Being a profiler helped her read some of the body language that was being doled out in this crowd. If she could read the minds in the room, she’d be thinking that everyone imagined that Elizabeth Reddington wanted the day to be over. She wanted to go home and collapse in their bed; the bed she’d shared with him.

Would they know that in that bed she and Red had enjoyed each other’s bodies, that they’d exchanged words of love in the still of the night, murmuring silent whispers? They could not know she and her husband shared the New York Sunday Times, playfully fighting over the crossword puzzle.

No, of course not. Yet Elizabeth had to give the appearance of a woman who would walk up the long, winding staircase later, to the king-sized sleigh bed she shared with her husband. They had to be made to feel her vulnerability, maybe her distraction, to be shown some form of weakness so that they would somehow attempt to topple what she and Red had built.

Elizabeth was counting on that exact thing to come to pass.

Especially to the one lone tall, slender man, standing in a corner, alone; he wore exceptionally thick black eyeglass frames for a man who seemed to be only in his early forties. Elizabeth studied him, profiled him from behind her moist tissues. 

******

Elizabeth appeared visibly relieved as Dembe approached and sat beside her. Kate Kaplan took a seat directly behind her, with Baz not far from Kate. 

A somber Dembe took the chair next to her, and placed his large hand over hers in a comforting gesture.

He was aware of all eyes settling on Elizabeth, with one in particular. He settled his gaze, as did Elizabeth, on that one man, wearing the long black coat; tall, thin, pale and extremely unassuming. 

And knowing Elizabeth as well as he did, she followed his gaze, tissue dabbing her moist eyes, aware that she was conscious of every single person in that room. Even through her tears, perfectly alert to all those who watched her, approached her, comforted her. She missed nothing; saw everything. Raymond would be so proud of her.

And Red would be extremely proud to know that every person uttering every word exchanged since Elizabeth entered this room two hours ago, had been carefully recorded and taped by Leonard Caul. Every word recited by Elizabeth had been carefully prepared, reviewed, and rehearsed, over and over.

When Dembe spoke, his voice was just loud enough for all in the room to hear, even though he was close enough to her to whisper. “Elizabeth, he would want you to be strong. I loved him too; he was as beloved as a father could be. But now, it all belongs to you. He taught you everything he knew. Remember that we leave tomorrow. You have that meeting with Ruslan Denisov; he is being released from prison, and Red had promised to work with him regarding the new pipeline.”

She nodded. “Yes, we will leave early.”

He nodded without argument. “I’ll tell Edward wheels up at seven a.m.”

“Thank you Dembe. Nothing… nothing is as important as continuing Red’s work -nothing.”

As Dembe leaned forward to gently kiss her cheek, he felt the slight brush of her hand discreetly slip into his jacket pocket, retrieve the small vellum envelope there, then slide it into the long sleeve of her blouse.

Without missing a beat, she touched Dembe’s beloved face with a gentle hand. “Thank you so very much for all you are doing for me. Red is with us, all around us; you believe that, don’t you?”

He just nodded, no other reaction coming from those big chocolate-brown eyes of his. He rose and took in the entire room, as if memorizing every person present, then nodded toward Kate and Baz, leaving Elizabeth to sit alone, eyes closed, the faint sounds of ‘Ebb Tide’ haunting her in the background, while the urn containing the remains of her husband rested on a marble table before her.

As her fingers dove in her sleeve for a fresh tissue, her fingers lovingly brushed the textured envelope that rested against the fabric, and hoped that it held the words she longed for. 

TBC

*********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that faking Red's death has proved successful, Lizzie gathers his team to put a plan in place to rescue Red and his daughter Jennifer, who's being held captive by Lizzie's bio mom, Katarina Restova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I would never really kill off Red, don't you?

An hour later, Dembe escorted the last of the funeral guests out of the house, while Elizabeth headed for the privacy of her bedroom. She made the long, winding flight of stairs in record time, needing to read the note that Dembe had received hours before. It was her only link to Red at the moment, and she needed to be alone.

She kicked off her uncomfortable heels, and slipped out of her dress while sliding the note from the cuff of her sleeve. Settling herself on their bed, she slid over to Red’s side, sitting up and leaning against the headboard, holding his pillow in her lap, smoothing her hand along the pale blue silk. Inhaling the faint scent of his aftershave, a tinge of melancholy swept through her, while she carefully lifted the flap of the rich textured velum, and opened the envelope. 

There within the contents of the two pages of note paper, his familiar handwriting appeared broad and legible. He was safe, for now. Their charade had succeeded for the moment, and she was positive no one suspected their deception. It was crucial to his survival.

Crucial for the survival of his daughter, Jennifer.

Her eyes drank in his words the same as someone dying of thirst would enjoy a tall glass of iced water. She began to read, pausing on every word, each phrase, allowing his prose to bring her a modicum of comfort…

…I hope this note finds you well, and that our deception has worked. If I had known how difficult our separation, however brief, would be, I would have reconsidered leaving you. This little ruse of Katarina to seduce me into coming to her is really beneath her, given her penchant for more intelligent ventures. But she has taken my daughter, and nothing will stop me from getting Jennifer back.

I must say that love letter writing is presumed a lost art, but I am thoroughly enjoying it, regardless of the situation I find myself in. I think we should continue this ritual even after I return home. You agree?

I am sorry that you had to endure engaging in subterfuge in order to identify Katarina’s associate, and convince the others of my demise. Make no mistake, Lizzie, Ilya Chekov is a dangerous man. That being said, I am confident that Baz and his team will guard you and keep you safe while Dembe and our associates arrive here to assist me in extracting Jennifer. I don’t know why Katarina has waited all these years to engage in a confrontation with me, but I will admit that I’m not in the mood for drama at this point. I just want to come home to you.

Being away from you is proving unbearable, my Lizzie, and suffice it to say, more difficult than I ever dreamed. It seems that I’d grown accustomed to seeing you every day, hearing the sparkle of your laugh, your presence in my life. I miss the curve of your back, kissing and suckling the swell of your breasts while your body surrenders to my own. I long for the scent of you that reminds me of a warm summer day on Martha’s Vineyard. For the moment when I once more bury myself inside your warmth, and love you until we both die. You are my Polaris and I will find my way home to you.

Until then, I am yours… 

 

Elizabeth sniffed back tears as she took his words into her head and her heart. Again and again, she studied each thought of his until she’d memorized every word, held the thick paper to her breast, recited it verbatim to herself, and then slid off the bed.

Methodically, she opened a dresser drawer, pulled out a gold cigarette lighter that Red used to light his cigars, then kissed the love letter from her husband. She put fire to the note, then dropped it into a nearby crystal bowl, watching it till it burned into nothingness.

“I’ll be waiting.”

********************************************************************************  
After changing into well-worn jeans and one of Red’s comfortable sweatshirts, she made her way downstairs to his office, allowing herself to think about what was at play here.  
The funeral for Red was a sham; everything down to the bronze urn and her little black dress. It had to be done to draw the one person who would lead her to…

Her biological mother. Katarina Rostova, had taken Red’s daughter.

Right now, how this woman, who was a stranger to Elizabeth, was able to find Jennifer Reddington and take her back to Moscow, was a mystery.

But that was for Red to discover and deal with, once he arrived in Moscow. He’d departed three days before, not wanting anyone, even his closest associates, to know where he was.  
Red was cautious, always. He once told Lizzie, “Criminals are notorious liars.” Now those words were proving true.

By feigning his death, he put Katarina off balance. Being the brilliant mastermind he was, Red knew Katarina would need proof of his death, and send someone to his house, to make certain. It was what Red wanted. Dangerous though it was, Elizabeth was closely guarded by dozens of Red’s team, hidden in plain sight.

Leonard Caul, strangely enough, recognized the man who arrived to pay his respect to Elizabeth at the demise of her husband. A bug was planted on this man, so that Baz and his team could trace him back to Katarina.

And hopefully to Red and Jennifer.

Red’s brilliance in matters like these never failed to surprise Elizabeth. She was proud and terrified at the same time when it came to his business. But she was getting used to being his partner, not only in marriage but in his business as well.

‘Katarina Rostova……What should I feel toward this person?’ Elizabeth asked herself as she headed toward the back of the house. Since this all began, the only thing Elizabeth allowed herself to feel was love for her husband, fear for his safety, and apprehension that he’d be able to take back his daughter from a woman who was Elizabeth’s biological mother. She was KGB, a spy, a traitor, and the sooner Red took care of this matter and took care of Katarina Rostova, the better.

She was soon joined by Aram and Samar. Since Elizabeth’s exoneration, her FBI co-workers had become dear friends to her and Red. As everyone took a seat on the large leather sofas situated around the room, Elizabeth proceeded to pour them all stiff shots of the finest scotch that Red kept in a bar behind his desk. 

Dispersing the drinks, she looked around the room, studied the beloved faces of the people who gathered there to help Red in his mission, and smiled. She’d come to see them all as family. “Raise your glasses, please.” Elizabeth lifted the cut crystal glass and nodded, then watched as the group followed suit.

“To Red and to our team. May you all complete your mission, extract Jennifer, and return safely to me.”

They toasted in kind, and then drank. Elizabeth took the chair behind Red’s desk and allowed herself to think about the plan put into place in order to procure Jennifer’s release.

Kate was the first to speak of their current status. “You did a great job in there, Dearie,” she proclaimed, a slight smile curving her lips. The petite dynamo continued. “Hell, I even thought Raymond was dead, from the way you carried on. He’d be proud of you.”

Elizabeth nodded and smiled, then turned to Dembe. “What do we know about the tall man in black? Besides the fact that he had the gall to come into my house?”

Dembe nodded, and looked at all those in the room, then focused on Elizabeth. “We have identified him as Ilya Chekhov, an associate of Katarina, and a very dangerous man. But we have placed a tracking device on his person, and he will inevitably lead us to Raymond and Jennifer.”

Elizabeth listened intently, not wanting to have anyone see that her hand trembled ever so slightly. So she sipped her scotch, savoring the taste of the amber liquor on her tongue. In the past year or so, she’d acquired a taste for good scotch, thanks to Red. But she drew the line when it came to smoking his cigars.

“To Red’s safety. May your journey result in Jennifer’s rescue and your safe trip back home.” She managed a tiny smile and nodded. 

“To Red,” they all repeated, clinked glasses then drank to his health.

After finalizing the plan to extract both Red and Jennifer safely from the clutches of her ‘mother’, and at the urging of Dembe, Elizabeth bid them all a good night and headed for her bedroom.

But Elizabeth wouldn’t rest, wouldn’t sleep, until her husband was in her arms again. The next few days would prove crucial to the operation. 

She was exhausted, but couldn’t bear the cold emptiness of their bed without writing to Red. Secretly, she loved the idea of writing a love letter to her husband. Baz had promised to bring him the note, if she gave it to him prior to his departure for Russia.

Retrieving her personal stationery and a pen from the tiny antique desk in their bedroom, Elizabeth sat on the bed, and smiled. With the internet and email so prevalent in her life, it was comforting to put pen to paper.

She wanted to let him know how much she missed him, loved him.

..... I’m hoping and praying that you are reading this on the plane, on your way home, accompanied by our team, enjoying a welcome glass of scotch, and far from danger, safe from harm. I want you to know that I’m waiting for you, in the home we built together, the life we are building with each other.

This is the first time we’ve been separated for any length of time, and you have to know how deeply I miss you.

I know I’ve told you all this before, but putting my feelings into words somehow comforts me, so I will say it again. I want to tell you how your love has changed me, strengthened me, and given me the optimism to accomplish all I find before me. I know now, who I am, and I thank you for that, for giving me the time to find who I was meant to be; by growing and learning, with you by my side. I strive to succeed, and to experience all there is to see in life. You are my partner, lover, best friend and you love me, as I love you.

We have our entire lives before us, and we shall do very great things. I have faith in us. All I want is you, my husband, lover, friend and partner. 

I am yours,

Always.......

She didn’t include their names, for reasons of safety, not to mention, intimacy. 

She kissed the note, placed it in a small envelope, sealed it, and gave it to Baz, knowing Red's associate would protect the letter with his life.

Preferring to be alone after Baz and his team departed, she retreated back to their bedroom. She felt closest to Red there.

And there she climbed into their bed, hugged his pillow to her breast and inhaled the faint scent of him once more, silently praying he’d be home, lying beside her, in her arms soon. 

“Be safe, my love.”  
*******************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do not own The Blacklist or any of its characters.
> 
> And thanks to Cress26 for being my ultimate brainstorming sounding board, and dear friend! 
> 
> My deep gratitude to my editor, Meaghan M, who always makes me sound smarter than I am!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red travels to Russia to rescue Jennifer -- and to confront Katarina Restova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Red be able to get to Jennifer in time? Or will Katarina have her revenge?

Raymond Reddington knew he was being followed. Soon, he’d be captured and taken by Ilya Chekhov, Katarina’s associate. The man who’d attended Red’s ‘funeral’ the day before. 

Good. His plan was working.

Then, if Red’s calculations were correct, he’d be taken to a place where Jennifer was being held.

Red used his well placed self control to hold back his burning rage, knowing that this man had been in his house, close to Elizabeth, tainting his home with his presence.

Bottom line, in the end, they would all pay for the incursion on his personal life. 

Red ended his business with Katarina Restova the night she abandoned Elizabeth, leaving her to die in that fire. If it hadn’t been for him, that little girl would have died, and her mother wouldn’t have cared.

Now, after twenty something years, and having no reason to think that Katarina was alive, she’d resurfaced and inserted herself back in Red’s life, taking his daughter. And for what?

Well, today, all questions would be answered and this would all end. Katarina would end.

Even though it went against every one of his instincts, Red would allow himself to be caught. Knowing that the tracking device he wore would bring Baz and his team close behind, Red pulled the small compact car he was driving to the side of the road. He’d feign car trouble, leaving himself open to capture. 

He carried no firearms, but always kept a small seal knife strapped to his ankle, and another bolt lock blade attached to the belt buckle at his back. With any luck, he wouldn’t need to use them if Baz and his team got to them in time. 

*****  
Within moments of exiting the car, Red was accosted and secured by two bald large muscled men. He was pummeled in the head, stomach and ribs, blindfolded, then pushed into a van. 

Red's last thought before losing consciousness, was of his Lizzie, and how much he loved her.

*****  
THREE HOURS LATER

Red regained consciousness, and immediately took assessment of his injuries, his surroundings, even the air that he inhaled.

He fought to focus and realized that he was in a cell: an almost cavernous, mostly dark, dank area, with a filthy mattress under him. His head hurt, but it was his ribs that were screaming with every breath he took and presumed that he’d suffered badly sprained bones.

Even with all his injuries, he almost allowed himself to smile. The men who’d taken him, hadn’t bothered to search him, and in addition to that, he wore no restraints, which told Red that Katarina was so confident of his acquiescence, that she didn’t feel the need to contain him. 

Thankfully, the bug that was planted on his arm and could be taken for a nicotine patch went undetected as well. As far as he was concerned, injuries aside, he was way ahead of the game.  
The underground bunker-like prison he found himself imprisoned in disgusted and revolted him. He’d found himself in more dismal predicaments in his life, so this was no different. But to think that Jennifer was being objected to this hovel of filth and evil sickened him.

Katarina would pay for what she had planned for his daughter. Guilt and disgust filled Red with rage and anger. When his team tracked and found him and Jennifer, he would take care of her himself.  
He hoped beyond anything in his soul, that she was still alive. There was no other option. He would not go back to Carla and tell her that Jennifer was dead.  
*****  
Pain continued to pierce his side, but several moments of deep breathing and meditation soon brought him a modicum of comfort. He adjusted his eyes to the dimness of the cell, and knew he was locked in. Fighting to sit up, he thought he heard a faint sound. Using his astute sense of hearing alerted him to another soul close by. 

“Hello.” 

A low moan. A feminine cry.

Jennifer.

Ignoring his pain, Red followed the sound of her weak cry, and rushed to her side. Through the dimness, he saw that the lovely girl he once remembered was now nearly unrecognizable. 

Barely conscious, she had been tied down to a dirty, moth eaten cot, shivering and filthy. Her unwashed long brown hair was knotted and the smell of urine was evident. Her hands were cold and red, her lips cracked and dry. Through his pain, he untied her, then slowly removed his jacket and draped it over her. Her wrists were red and bruised from the restraints. Anger bubbled up inside him, burning him with rage. 

“Jennifer,” Red whispered, smoothing her hair, his voice cracked and bleeding for her. “It’s me, sweetheart. We’re going to get you out of here, I promise. Talk to me, please.”

“Unfortunately Raymond, she’s out of it. I guess the heroin we gave her will do that do a body.”

Slowly, Red turned toward the sound of that accented voice. Feminine and treacherous, and gripping a lethal Luger. Katarina.

“You really think you’ll get her out? I’m afraid you won’t win this time. Still so confident I see. Tsk, tsk.You haven’t changed a bit, Ray.”

His eyes took her in. Her long dark hair, her black eyes, cold and lifeless. She was tall and thinner than he remembered. Still quite pretty, regardless of the fact that she’d lost her soul years ago. But he saw almost no resemblance between this monster and her beautiful daughter.

Turning back for a second to place a tiny kiss on Jennifer’s cheek, he then faced his adversary, preparing himself for battle. A battle she would lose.

“Aren’t you a little old to playing the spy game, Katarina? Isn’t it time you and your little rag tag band of villains call it a day and retire?” 

The woman he knew as Elizabeth’s biological mother leaned against the wall, and her smirk burned inside Red’s stomach. She was stalling, torturing him. He was grateful that Jennifer was too out of it to understand what was going on. 

Katarina sank down in a nearby half-broken chipped wooden chair, holding that Luger with ease, pointing it straight at his chest. “No, I don’t think so, Ray. I think you’re going to watch as I kill your daughter. This way you can feel the same way I felt when you took my daughter from me.”

Ray didn’t fall for her theatrics, which were award-worthy. “Are we playing tit for tat, Katarina? After two plus decades, you desire revenge because I took Elizabeth from you? That’s low, even for you.”

His anger was controlled for the moment, and all he had to do was stall her until his team could get to him. But if given the chance, he still had in his possession two very sharp knives and he’d not hesitate to use them.

His patch went undetected, and Baz knew by now where he was located. All he needed to do was wait and talk. In the meantime, Jennifer was in dire need of medical assistance. Thank goodness there was a medic included in the extraction team on his jet.

“You worked for me!” she stepped forward and pushed the barrel of the gun into the center of his chest. “I hired you to be Masha’s bodyguard and how did you pay me back? By taking her from me!”

Red remained calm, willing his heart to slow, when all he wanted to do was overpower her and take Jennifer from here. But he knew she had at least two men outside the cell. So he took a deep breath and bit the inside of his cheek. He’d keep her talking until his team arrived. Not too long now.

“I protected her!” he pointed out. “You lost all rights to Elizabeth the night you left her to die in that fire, Rina. You ran when she killed her father. She shot him at her tender young age. Did you ever think of anyone but yourself that night? Did you only think of running away, leaving your four year old daughter to the fire? No I gather you did not. Do you know that Elizabeth carries indelible scars? Not only on her palm and wrist, but internal scars that do not heal as easily. Did you know that?” Red tilted his head, mentally counting the seconds in his head. He did not know how much longer Jennifer would suffer from the forced addiction that Katarina had inflicted upon her.

“I loved my daughter.”

Red tilted his head and shook his head. His lip twitched and his eyes squinted in disgust. “You loved nothing but your own life, the power you hoped to attain by giving your loyalty to the KGB. I gave Elizabeth to Sam so that she could receive the love and care she deserved.”

The woman lifted her chin, defiant. “And then you felt you had to have her? So you surrendered to the FBI? You partnered with her? Became her friend? You actually fell in love with my daughter, Ray? You were supposed to give her back to me!”

“I was never letting you have her, Rina. Not after the fire. I saved her, watched her grow up into a beautiful, intelligent woman. She is the strongest woman I’ve ever known. Beautiful and compassionate, more brave than you or I could ever be. And yes, I fell deeply and madly in love with her. Now she’s my wife, waiting for me in our house, where we have a life, and I’m not going to let you have your warped revenge by taking my daughter.”

“Enough!” Katarina lifted her hand to stop him. She rapped on the door and two burly men with combat gear entered armed to the teeth.

Red moved to shield Jennifer and readied himself for battle.

“Move out of the way, Ray.”

Red bit the inside of his cheek and tilted his head. “Still enjoying a bit of the dramatic, Katarina?”

She shook her head. “An eye for an eye, Raymond. You always did know how to talk yourself out of situations; that’s why I hired you as Masha’s bodyguard.”

“Her name is Elizabeth! Elizabeth Reddington.” Red’s keen hearing picked up the sounds of gunshots in the distance, and everything suddenly seemed to move in slow motion. 

When Katarina heard the sound of automatic weapons and the door crash open, she lunged at Red, wildly discharging her weapon, but not before Red reached behind him for his bolt lock knife. She ran into the blade, piercing the flesh and bone of her chest and her eyes widened, before she fell to the floor, blood blossoming and spreading through her jacket. 

Then all hell broke loose as Red turned to cover Jennifer’s body with his own. Baz and his men rushed into the chamber in full battle gear, mowing down all opponents in their way, doing what they were meant to do.

******


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has found Jennifer, who is being held captive by Katarina - His team is not far behind, but will they get to Red and Jennifer in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heartfelt thanks for reading ~ your kind words inspire me every day.
> 
> Thanks to Cress26, who pushes me when I seem to falter. Keep pushing, my friend!

It was nine p.m. and Elizabeth was concerned.

She should have heard something by now. It was just after one in the afternoon in Moscow, and Red should have concluded his business with her – with Katarina -- by now.

She hadn’t been able to sleep since he’d been gone, and the longing for him, for his safety, was paramount in her mind, her heart. He was her heart.

Looking at the clock on the wall in the den once more, she wrung her hands and took deep breaths. “He’s fine. He has to be.” She recited the words like a mantra.

At the same time, her mind flew in a myriad of directions. Was he hurt? Was he able to save Jennifer? What of Katarina, her ‘mother’? Did she and Red confront each other? What was said?  
Did violence ensue? Did Baz and his team get to Red in time?

“Argh,” she grabbed her hair and allowed herself a tiny scream. She would go crazy if she had to endure this insufferable waiting any longer.

Heading toward his office, she decided a drink wouldn’t hurt. Red had some wonderful books there; maybe she’d pick one up and read.

Maybe something classic, like Dickens or Shakespeare? Maybe poetry like Frost or Rilke?

“Who am I kidding?” She side stepped the book shelves and headed right to the built in bar and poured herself two fingers, then downed it in one gulp. Cringing as the amber liquid burned a path down her throat, and settling deep in her belly, Elizabeth exhaled heavily and looked around her.

Red did a lot of his business in this room. A palette of earth tones warmed and surrounded her; the scent of wood soap and leather assaulted her nostrils.

She stepped toward his big tufted leather chair and ran her hand over the smooth, buttery fabric. The old fashioned land-lined phone sat on the corner of the regal antique desk. A pair of his folded black-rimmed reading glasses lay atop a copy of a past edition of the New York Times crossword puzzle, half completed. She smiled. God, how she missed him.

“There is nothing on this earth that I love more than you.” She murmured, pouring another shot of scotch. She swallowed it fast then placed the glass down on the shiny cherry wood surface.  
“Come on Red, where are you?” She blinked back a tear when she heard footsteps outside. A knock on the door, then Dembe was suddenly there, filling the doorway with his welcome presence.

“Elizabeth….”

If Liz lived to be a hundred, she would never be able to read this man. This time she didn’t even try.

“Is he alive?” Her tone fought to keep composure, but the crack in her voice gave her away.

************

As gunfire ensued, Red ran to Jennifer to shield her with his body.

It only took moments for Baz to secure their location, but for all Red knew, more of Katarina’s people were on the way. He would be far away from this place by the time that happened.  
When the smoke cleared, Katarina lay dead; her henchmen as well. Red took but a second to look at her body, making sure she would never be a threat to him or anyone close to him ever again. Ignoring the excruciating pain in his side, he carried Jennifer out of the filth and darkness of their prison, his ribs screaming for mercy as Baz and his team led the way to freedom.

Once they reached the surface, Red inhaled a lungful of welcome air, as he continued to ignore the burning pain in his side. He was assisted into the back of a waiting armored car with Jennifer in his arms, thankfully unconscious, while one of his men took the wheel.

Baz poked his head in the car, awaiting final orders from Red, who doled them out quickly and efficiently. “Leave no evidence of this place, Baz. I want it gone…all of it.” 

“Done.”

Red watched for less than a second as Baz and his team turned and ran back into the bunker with a handful of men at his heels. 

Red’s security detail proceeded to drive him and Jennifer from the scene with additional armored vehicles. They rushed through winding roads and made their way to the nearest air field, where a plane would be waiting to take them home.

A small army of Katarina’s men pursued them and through a hail of gunfire, Red held Jennifer close to his chest. But Red’s team prevailed, and within seconds, the team was out of reach.  
The roar of jet engines signaled Red to their destination. 

His team covered him and Jennifer like a blanket as he rushed up the stairs and was met by his pilot, Edward and a handful of medics, who quickly took Jennifer from Red’s arms, and into their own.

“Baz and his team are right behind us, Edward. Wheels up the minute they board.”

Edward nodded in affirmation, and Red followed him on board, where moments later, Baz and his team joined them, their mission a successful one.

They’d rescued Jennifer, but how much damage had been done to her?

As Red cringed in physical pain, his sense of emotional turmoil gave way to the haunting realization that once again, someone he loved had been in harm’s way, and nearly killed.

***********

Elizabeth approached Dembe, grabbing his sleeve.

“Dembe, answer me please. Is he alive?”

He stood still as stone.

“Dembe?” her heart dropped to the floor.

“I’m sorry Elizabeth. All the news we have is that they found Raymond, nothing more, before I lost contact. I am trying to get communications started again. Agent Mojtabai is here and hard at work.”

Liz clutched a fist to her chest.

“He has to be alright, Dembe. He just has to be.”

Dembe nodded. “I will go and see if I can be of some assistance. He will come back to you, Elizabeth. He will.”

She gave him a weak nod. “Thank you, Dembe. Excuse me, please.”

She left the office, and ran upstairs to the bathroom that connected their bedroom suite, where she promptly voided the contents of her stomach. She slid to the cold tile floor, and sobbed until no tears remained.

*******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Blacklist or its cast of amazing characters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful rescue mission, Red takes a moment to think of Lizzie, how much he misses her, and makes a silent vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst, tears and pain ~~ but have no fear, there will be plenty of love and fluff and comfort in the final chapter.

Jennifer was instantly taken from Red’s arms, and carried to a prepared cordoned off section of the plane by a select team of medics. Refusing medical assistance, he ventured toward the bathroom that connected to his small bedroom.

The wound he suffered in the bunker was simply a graze, but it hurt like a bitch; he’d see to it later. Right now he was concerned about Jennifer. He also needed a quiet moment to think of Elizabeth.

Yes, he’d rescued Jennifer, and yes, they’d made it out of Moscow safely. They were almost clear of Russian air space, so through his pain, Red dared to take a deep breath.

But this mission did not come without its consequences…..

Jennifer was drugged within an inch of her life; the doctor on board the plane told Red in no uncertain terms that she would need extensive rehab to get well again. It tore through Red’s heart and soul. She didn’t know where she was, and kept drifting in and out of consciousness. What if she didn’t survive the trip back to the states? What would he tell Carla?

He took some clean gauze from a cabinet, cleaned and placed ointment on his superficial wound, then wrapped his arm. He quickly stepped into his efficient, yet small shower, needing to wash the stench of that bunker and Katarina’s brutality from his body.

He stood and allowed himself to look in the small mirror above the sink. He was tired of all this, tired of running from country to country, conducting business, dealing with his enemies, risking his life in a filthy underground shelter, when all he wanted was to be home….with Lizzie.

But this was the life he’d chosen, and Elizabeth knew it, accepted him, his life, his past…and loved him still.

Katarina was dead. And he would have to go home, and tell his very understanding and supportive wife that her mother – for want of a better word -- was dead.

He had known it was either her or him at the end, right before Baz’s team did their job and crashed in. However, in one of the few times in his life, Red was feeling something besides revenge for what Katarina had done to Jennifer.

Remorse?

Staring at his image, Red spied a slightly aging man, in top physical condition, still able to wield power over governments, corporations and other criminal organizations, with nary a thought about their welfare or mortality.

He’d worked for Katarina back in the day, guarded Elizabeth with his life…and would do so till his dying day.

He would be turning fifty six soon. Was it time for Raymond Reddington to hand over the baton of his organization? To bid farewell to all his contacts and associates and live happily with Elizabeth for the rest of their lives?

Drawing a weary palm over his head and face, he swallowed hard. 

The only thing he was certain of at the moment was his love for Elizabeth and hers for him. His Lizzie.

He’d executed her mother. A spy, KGB agent, his former employer, a clever, treacherous woman. And once she’d kidnapped Jennifer: his enemy.

Red took a deep breath. He needed a drink; several in fact.

But first he leaned over the toilet and voided the contents of his stomach.

By the time Red left the bathroom moments later, there was no evidence of a wound, or the fact that he’d been sick to his stomach.

He’d brushed his teeth, changed into a clean sweat shirt and jeans, then slipped into sneakers. 

Baz’s team were on board the plane as well, and being treated for minor injuries, thankfully, a scant few, none life threatening. Red was proud and thankful to know these brave and dedicated men, experienced and trained by Baz. He owed them his life and Jennifer’s as well.

He approached the medics tending to Jennifer. 

“How is she doing?”

One among them was a young doctor who Elizabeth claimed as a close friend. Lisa Michaels was a sharp, tiny spit fire, who was integral in saving Red when he was shot in the chest. She approached and looked up at him.

“She’s been injected with heroin; I’d say at least for the past three days. She’s highly addicted, Ray, and will be suffering withdrawal soon. I can tell you it’s not going to be pretty. Plus she has wounds to her wrists and ankles, pretty superficial. She’s been beaten, and may have a concussion. We’ve started IV to fight the dehydration, pumped her full of antibiotics, then keep her sedated. We’ll also get her cleaned up and wash the crap out of her hair, make her as comfortable as possible.”

What else had been done to her? Red swallowed hard, his voice raspy with his next question. “Was she --?”

The young woman touched Red’s arm. “No, she wasn’t, just roughed up.”

Red nodded in gratitude, took a deep cleansing breath, silently thankful Jennifer was not assaulted. His eyes never left Jennifer’s bruised, puffy face. “Thank you, Lisa. I’m forever grateful.”

“I have to warn you, Red. When she wakes up, she’s going to be craving the drug. I can treat her until we make it back to the states. Have you decided on a rehab center?”

Red’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Yes, the Hollingsworth center in D.C. I have associates there, and Edward said we should be encountering clear skies all the way. Please come and get me if she wakes up.”

“You look like hell. As your doctor, I’ll ordering you to get some rest, ok? We’ll take care of her.”

Red admired the spunk of this petite woman, and she would be rewarded handsomely when they arrived home.

“Can I speak to her? Will she hear me?”

“You can try. Don’t tire her out. Just tell her she’s safe okay? Plenty of time to talk to her when we get her to D.C.”

Red knelt beside the still form of Jennifer and touched her hair. “Jen, sweetheart, you’re safe now. I’m going to get you well, then bring you to mom, okay. Can you hear me, Jen?”

The young woman who was barely recognizable, moaned, then turned toward his voice. Opening her eyes just a crack, she stared at Red, her brown eyes filled with pain and confusion. Her voice was weak and childlike. “Where – where am I?”

Red kissed her forehead. “You’re on my plane sweetheart. We’re going to get you well.”

Tears squeezed from her eyes and she shook her head. “This is your fault. I want mom. Leave me alone.”

Red’s words froze in his throat. She still hated him, and he couldn’t blame her. He didn’t want her upset, and just gazing upon her, shattered his heart. She was right. It was his fault, all of it.

He’d get her to rehab, have her heavily guarded, then have her brought back to Carla, where she’d be safe and away from him.

“Shh,” Red comforted her. “You’ll be with mom as quickly as I can get you home, I promise.”

“I’m hurting so much. I’m in pain, someone please help me.” She turned her face from Red. “Go away,” she rasped, her pained voice leaving him crushed and broken. “You should have let me die. I want mom.”

Speechless, Red just stared at her, taking several deep breaths to steady himself from her onslaught. Yet, he wasn’t surprised. What did he expect? Open arms and grateful hugs? He hadn’t seen her in years; she had run from him and even Carla hadn’t known where she was. The fact that Katarina was able to find her still concerned him, and he would find the leak if it took him a hundred years. Thank God Elizabeth was guarded by a small army, night and day.

Rubbing a weary palm over his scalp, he exhaled deeply and resigned himself to the fact that Jennifer would never be ‘his’ again. Better to just get her to rehab, get her to Carla, then have them both whisked off to a place of his choosing, where, this time, no one would find them.

Small consolation, yet he would do what he had to, to keep her and Carla safe.

At this point, Lisa intervened. “Ray, leave her to me now. You need to eat something. There are sandwiches and your favorite ’ll lightly sedate her until we get to Washington. Why don’t you try and get some rest.”

Red nodded, gave Jennifer a final look, then made his way to the front of the plane. Jennifer hated him and would never forgive him. Truth be told, Red knew he didn’t deserve to be forgiven. 

He hadn’t seen Jennifer in years and had hoped they could see their way clear to be close again. But things hadn’t changed, and it was time for Red to come to grips with the fact that Jennifer was lost to him.

Yet Elizabeth had forgiven him, time and time again. They’d been through hell and back and still, she always saw her way through to forgive him. Every day of his life, he was grateful for the woman she was. He didn’t deserve her, but he was unable to live without her. Lizzie was his life, and now, more than ever, he needed to get home. He needed his wife.

A bottle of scotch waited for him as he settled in a window seat, gazing out the window at the clear sky and bright clouds. He poured himself a long drink, and was taking a generous sip when Baz approached him.

“I have something for you.”

Red looked at Baz questioningly, as he took another swallow of the amber liquid, allowing it to burn a fiery trail down his throat. 

“What is it, Baz?”

The ruggedly handsome man with the silver pony tail and grey beard smiled, pulling a slightly frayed and wrinkled envelope from the inner pocket of his jacket. “I promised I’d deliver this to you as soon as we were safe, and on our way home.”

Red managed a smile. Lizzie. His voice cracked as he took the envelope. “How was she when you left?”

“Worried, but strong. Concerned but brave. Would you expect any less?”

Red managed a smile. “Never.”

He handed Red the note then turned and made his way back to his team.

The liquor did its job, warming Red’s insides, relaxing him as well. Holding the envelope to his nose, he closed his eyes, the faintest scent of her perfume touching his nostrils. He missed her. And oh, how he needed her words right now.

Careful not to rip the envelope, he slid a finger under the flap and lifted it easily.

His hands trembled as he sat back and caressed the thick vellum paper, then unfolded the short note written in Lizzie’s cute rounded penmanship, and began to read….

“…. This will be short and sweet. I have faith that you have rescued Jennifer and that she is well. I want you to know that I play our song at night and think of you, sweetheart. I know that your mission can’t have been an easy one, and seeing Jennifer after so long will not be easy, but I am here for you and will be waiting until we are together. I’m hoping you will share with me everything you have experienced and all you are thinking. Our bed is so cold and lonely without your arms around me. But together, we will make it warm once more. Please know that I love you more than anything in this world….Hurry home to me. I am yours, Always……”

His lips quivered and his fingers trembled as he read her expression of love and devotion over and over, memorizing each and every word until they were burned into his heart. He tenderly kissed the soft paper, then carefully ripped the note into infinitesimal shards and stuffed them in his pants pocket. He would never take the chance that their personal correspondence could be traced and fall into the wrong hands.

Allowing a single tear to slide down his cheek, he palmed it away, then closed his eyes, mentally and physically exhausted. 

“I’m coming home, Lizzie.” He whispered as he slipped into a light slumber, making a solemn vow to never leave her again.

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ I do not own The Blacklist or any of its wonderful characters ~~
> 
> Thanks always to Cress26, who's always there to inspire and encourage me to go on.
> 
> And thanks to all of you who take the time to read this, you are an awesome bunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured Red has rescued Jennifer and takes action to get her well, then deliver her back to her mother. Lizzie waits for a reunion with Red. ~~

“Elizabeth…wake up….”

She heard her name as if in a dream. Her head hurt, foggy as if drifting through a cloud of cotton. Elizabeth slowly awakened. Someone was gently nudging her arm.

Dembe.

She had fallen asleep in Red’s office chair after one too many shots. She straightened and fought to open her eyes.

“Red?”

Looking straight into Dembe’s dark eyes, she rose from the chair, and clutched her chest as though her heart had ceased to beat, unable to speak. 

Spotting that beautiful smile, Elizabeth held her breath and nearly stumbled, covering her mouth, stifling a cry. The clouds faded and the sunlight peeked through the clouds.

“Raymond is safe.” He reassured her by patting her arm. “He is coming home.”

*****

Two days later, Red was on his Gulf Stream, weary, his ribs aching, but anticipating his reunion with Elizabeth.

Baz and his team left Red in D.C., after Red had settled Jennifer into rehab. Carla had been found and Red had assigned additional protection around her as well. Further security details were put in place for Jennifer to have around the clock medical care for at least the next three months, after she was delivered safely to her mother. There was a contingency plan now in place to move both mother and daughter to a secure location in the mid-west, where a handpicked detail would keep them out of harm’s way.

“Wheels up in five, Ray,” Edward informed Red, then entered the cockpit with a co-pilot.

Red strapped in, looked out the window, and his insides ached with anticipation. These several days without her had taken a toll on his body, mind and soul. He needed her like he needed his next breath. He had to find a way to never leave her again. 

However, there was work to do when he arrived home, had to make certain that the rest of Katarina’s associates were all eliminated, and that what happened to Jennifer, would never happen again.

Exhaling a heavy sigh, he reached for the bottle of scotch that had been placed before him. Pouring himself a generous portion, he savored the liquor on his tongue, before swallowing slowly, relishing the trail of fire that slid smoothly down his throat. 

Gazing out the window as the plane finally proceeded to ascend, a grateful Red counted the minutes until Elizabeth would be in his arms again. He craved the warmth of his beautiful wife, in a cool set of sheets. 

“Soon, Lizzie. Soon.”

******

Elizabeth was listening to their favorite song when she heard the car pull into the long winding driveway.

Not bothering to put on shoes, she rushed to the hall, then down the stairs. But he’d been faster than she, and his body filled the doorway as he stood in the threshold of the open front door. He was breathing hard as he shrugged out of his jacket. It was apparent that he had run from the car to the house.

He was home.

As she ran down the stairs, she nearly stumbled. Her heart pounding a heavy beat in her chest. Her body quaked with a combination of joy, relief and an overwhelming sense of love and safety.

He was safe.

He looked up as she ran down the last few steps and opened his arms to receive all of her. 

And then she ran into his arms, nearly knocking him over, her cries of joy muffled when she dug her body into his, wanting to meld her body with his.

“Hold me,” she cried as he tightened his hold around her. “Don’t let go, just hold me.”

He smelled like scotch and shaving cream and Red.

“Shhh,” he drew her in, his arms creating a safe haven for her body. Their breaths came fast and hard, and were the only sounds in the room. They just stood in each other’s arms for long, precious moments. Each knowing that times like this were to be savored as long as possible.

Goosebumps rose on her arms as he nuzzled her hair, then he whispered, “you smell good.” Then their gazes met.

He gently pulled her head back, then placed a soul deep kiss on her welcome mouth.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, her lips opening to his kiss, desperate and wanting. They couldn’t get enough of each other, and their long, deep kisses deepened in intensity. She wanted to crawl into him, and stay there forever.

Finally, they leaned back, and Elizabeth still held onto his arms, looked into his eyes. He was exhausted, and hadn’t slept, that much was evident. His voice was raspy, like velvet over gravel.

“Hi.”

Her tears fell freely, but she managed a smile through the tears. “Hi.”

Red tenderly wiped tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. “Don’t cry Lizzie,” he whispered, then kissed her again, light pecks on her nose, forehead, cheeks, as if he couldn’t touch her enough. “Please, don’t cry.”

She placed her palms on his cheeks. “Are you alright? You look so tired.” She moved her arms around his chest and felt him cringe.

“You’re hurt! Red, you’re hurt!”

He shook his head, cradling her hands in his. “I’m fine, bruised a few ribs.” At Lizzie’s questioning look, he smiled. “That’s all.”

She put her ear to his chest, wanting to hear his heart beat; maybe just to be sure he was here, alive, breathing, and safe.

“I missed you.” She couldn’t stop kissing him. “Missed you so much.”

Red swallowed, then took a deep breath. “I missed you too; more than you can imagine.” 

Her breath hitched at his kisses grew deeper. She missed his touch, his mouth, everything about him. What would she do without him?

Reluctantly she broke the kiss. “Your team? They okay?”

“Yes,” he answered. “Minor injuries, nothing serious.”

She looked up at him. “Jennifer?”

“Drugged, injured, but alive. I took her to a rehab center in D.C. to a rehab center and left her with associates of mine that can be trusted. When she is well, she’ll be moved with Carla somewhere safe.” At Lizzie’s questioning look, he shook his head, fighting for the degree of composure he didn’t possess at the moment. “She didn’t want to talk to me, and cursed me for rescuing her. She will not forgive me, Lizzie. She won’t.”

Elizabeth once more took him in her arms. “It’s okay. Someday she’ll see her mistake, and realize that you did what you did to keep her safe.”

“Lizzie –“He began, and she saw him straighten as his demeanor shifted. “I just want you to know that Katarina is dead. I ended her. I want to say I’m sorry, but I can’t. She was going to kill Jennifer and I –“

Elizabeth shook her head. “Stop, Red, its okay. We’ll talk about it later? I need you right now. Nothing else matters except the fact that you’ve come home to me, Nothing matters except you and me.”

Now it was Red’s tears that Elizabeth gently wiped from his cheeks with shaking fingers. Lizzie opened her mouth to say more, but Red placed a finger on her lips. “Yes, later. Right now I need you, Lizzie, need to feel you close, need your touch.” His eyes bore into hers, unblinking and filled with an intensity that Elizabeth recognized as desire. “I need to be inside you.”

“Come,” she pleaded, taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs to their bed.

 

********

No sooner did they enter their bedroom, than Red closed the door, shutting everything out, except Lizzie.

He turned to her, capturing her lips in a kiss that began soft and tender. Within a heart-stopping moment, their mouths hungered for more.

As Lizzie melted into his hardness, he burned with an aching, insistent need that would not be denied. Their mouths opened, tongues touched and explored, teeth teased and nipped.  
Red could sense her growing arousal for him when she softly sucked his bottom lip, the action causing his body to stir with insatiable longing. He fell deeper under her spell as she touched his face, placing loving kisses everywhere, leaving not one inch of flesh untouched. He wanted more, he needed more.

Despite his aching ribs, in one swift motion, he easily swept her up in his arms, then carried her to their bed, the bed he’d longed for these past several days away from her.  
With her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck, Red placed her in the center of their bed, and slowly, deliberately began to undress her. Lizzie’s breath caught in her throat as his light touch burned a path through her flesh. Every gesture was sweet torture, first removing her top and jeans. Next, he gripped the edges of her tiny bikini panties, slid them down her long legs, past her ankles and off. He then expertly unclasped the front hook of her bra, her skin tingling with anticipation as he removed the garment and threw it to the floor.

She met his eyes, those orbs of green, now dilated with arousal. His nostrils flared with excitement. Through their connection, she sensed the power of passion in those eyes. She now longed to possess that passion, longed for him to unleash all that he was into every fiber and pore she owned. 

Naked and exposed to his green eyed gaze, Elizabeth grew moist at his sexual perusal, the secret spot between her legs began to throb, and her nipples ached for his mouth. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

At her whispered query, she saw his tongue slide across his lips, as if preparing to devour her. “You tell me.”

“You’re thinking that you want me as much as I want you. You’re thinking that you want to kiss every inch of me, then taste me and love me until we are both too tired to think.”

He began to undress, pulling his sweatshirt up and over his head, then dropping it to join her clothes on the floor. “You know me well, Lizzie.”

Elizabeth decided to tease him some more. “I want you naked and warm. I want you to show me how much you missed me.”

He was naked with seconds, then settled himself above her. “You are beautiful.” 

The room was filled with electricity, as Red sensed her arousal, her excitement, for it matched his own. He wanted to go slow, to savor every inch of her, her scent, those beautiful blue eyes, all of her.

Slowly, Red lowered his body to hers, his erection painful, longing to be satisfied. She relished his weight on top of her, the evidence of his need sending a shattering rush to the center of her being.

Her warmth drew him into the intoxicating circle of her beauty and their kisses grew fierce once more. The intensity of his kiss stole her breath and reason. Her scent pulled him into the center of her need.

Lizzie reached between them, her hands moved slowly and with purpose, seeking out to caress the source of his manhood. 

“Oh Lizzie….”

His voice was a combination of pleasure and urgency, as his hands traveled to her breasts, palming her hard pebbled nipples, drawing a long moan from her. His mouth replaced his hands, and he suckled and drew one pebbled nub into his mouth, while Lizzie opened her legs to welcome him into her heat.

He wanted this to last, but knew, they both needed to come together, to be as close as they were able.

“Red, please….I need you, now.”

The power of their need drew them to a place they both hungered for. His erection filled and hardened, almost to a painful degree. Her scent was burning him up and he needed her to put out the fire. With one leg, he opened her wide, her scent driving him wild, then buried himself inside her welcoming heat, becoming part of her.

He filled her to the hilt as Lizzie wrapped her legs around him, pushing him closer into her. Sliding deeper and harder into her, her arms tightened around him, her lips nipped his ear lobe, whispering carnal words, pleading with him to give her more, to give her all he had to give, to not hold back.

As Red pressed into her wet heat, faster and harder, he gripped her hips firmly and felt her body arch to receive him, urging him on to get closer, to give her more. Red was only too happy to give her all she needed.

He hungered for her to possess him, to make him wild with lust and love and hunger. Faster and faster he pumped into her wet, hot channel, hearing her moans of excitement when he realized she was close to climax.

Red felt her oncoming rush of pleasure flowing and rushing through her and into him in a whirlwind of unbridled passion, taking him as she rocked and shuddered in his waiting, trembling arms, her cries of joy filling him with heartrending bliss.

Lizzie moved with him until she could experience the glory of his sweet fullness erupt deep inside her. She pressed closer, trembling and holding onto for dear life as he drove into her.  
His orgasm quaked and shattered his body with overwhelming spasms of overwhelming spasms of fulfillment. 

His breathless, “I love you, I love you,” was a prayer on his lips, soft, low and filled with devotion.

“Yes” she kissed him again and again, tasting his tears, kissing them away, then finding peace in his arms as he settled beside her. “I’m here, sweetheart. You’re home.”

*******************************

“….First the tide, rushes in  
Plants a kiss, on the shore, then rolls out to sea  
And the sea is very still, once more.  
So I’ll rush to your side, like the oncoming tide  
With one burning thought, will your arms open wide?  
At last we’re face to face, and we kiss, through an embrace  
I can touch, I can feel, you are love, you are really mine  
In the rain, in the dark, in the sun.  
Like the tide, at its ebb, I’m at peace, in the web of your arms.  
...Ebb Tide…”

***********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have supported me and inspired me by your kind words of encouragement.
> 
> As always, I do not own Blacklist or any of its characters.
> 
> My gratitude to Meaghan and Cress26, for their continued support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta, Cress 26 and to my editor, Meaghan M. ~ thanks ladies; can't do it without you.


End file.
